


The Bow and the Arrow

by SilentKiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A One-Shot For Now, Americroft, Annoyed Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Worries, Revenge, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Stumped Sherlock, Tragic Romance, guilty mycroft, sad mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKiller/pseuds/SilentKiller
Summary: Mycroft screws up, and now he gets what's coming to him. An excerpt. My take on Mycroft having an American POC love interest, who also happens to be his political superior.





	The Bow and the Arrow

CW: Rape mention.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sherlock Holmes was in a strange mood on this day. His wrists were red, raw from the friction the cuffs created. His back was aching from slouching in a metal chair. The bridge of his nose desperately needed to be scratched, and his phone was vibrating nonstop in his breast pocket.  

"John must be worried," she quipped, as she tapped her manicured fingers on the steel table, two feet away from Sherlock's unwavering, piercing stare. 

"Just tell us what you want." Her gaze snapped over to a somber and equally as helpless Mycroft, who still would not meet her eyes. 

"Do you honestly think she'll tell you now that a whole hour has passed?" Sherlock rhetorically bit out. 

"You know, I really missed the pointless banter. It would make me think you were like any ordinary pair of brothers-" she paused to look pointedly at Mycroft, "-but boy was I wrong." Mycroft internally sighed as he forced himself to look her in the eye for the first time in three years. 

"Do you want an apology?" He ground out. 

"More like reparations," she responded, starting to slowly move to the other side of the well-lit room. He raised an eyebrow now, interested to see what would appease such a heinous act in her mind. She didn’t notice this, however, as she quickly acted. The sting of her slender hand on his cheek momentarily took Mycroft by surprise. 

"Okay, now I'd really like to know what you did. Most people are inclined to slapping me first," Sherlock said, now highly amused and incredibly intrigued, a combination of emotions he hadn't experienced ever since she had gone AWOL on the brothers. As far as Sherlock knew about Premi's and Mycroft's relationship, they had claimed an amicable breakup, but he knew the two well enough to know that they would never let the tip of the iceberg reveal itself. He suspected Mycroft's business and general shady manner to be off-putting (Mary had told him as much), but they had been together for too long for that to present itself as an issue. It sure did not justify being held in a windowless room in Siberia. 

"Did he threaten to kill you?" She rolled her eyes. 

"Rape you?" Now it was her turn to be amused. 

"Was he really pretending to be in love with you? On second thought, never mind. Mycroft isn't one to pretend love," he settled down, but then, a lightbulb moment. "Are you jealous of Anthea? She does spend more time with him in a day than you ever did in a week." 

"Don't be boring. It's fairly obvious. I don't know why you bother." She readjusted her engagement ring so that the gem would face upwards. It had been displaced inwards. Not an OCD quirk, just making a point. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue, I have an idea of where I would like this to go. I hardly write anything in any sort of linear sequence, it's easier to write snippets. The only other thing I've prepared so far are parallel introductions to Mycroft and Premi (still not happy with her name, an ongoing process.) Comments are very much appreciated. More one-shots on the way. 
> 
> (written 10/16/17)


End file.
